Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities: Project Summary Since its inception, one of the foremost missions of the MIT Cancer Center has been to train the next generation of cancer researchers. Trainees at all levels and faculty have been actively mentored since the 1970s. With the establishment of the Koch Institute (KI) in 2007, senior leadership has taken a proactive role in developing formal training opportunities across the learning spectrum from elementary students to undergraduates and graduate students, to post-doctoral fellows and established faculty. A full academic calendar of seminars and retreats featuring experts in the field who bring novel ideas and fresh approaches to cancer problems is also a central part of the Institute. Notable educational achievements over the past decade include doubling the number of postdoctoral trainees and graduate students; the establishment of cancer- specific classes for graduates and undergraduates taught by Koch Institute members; support for student participation in conferences; well-defined mentoring of junior faculty; and opportunities to share knowledge with a broad audience through symposia and special seminars. To further build excitement about cancer research and build connections across career stages, the Cancer Center sponsors a number of pipeline programs including a clinical investigator program, core facility training programs, and enhanced and expanded programs for middle school and high school students that have been highly successful.